Study for Real?
by strangeweirdo
Summary: Jimmy really wants this whole "helping Cindy with her 'math'" thing to happen. FINAL CHAPTER UP! check it out xD
1. Asking

Disclaimer: Ugh, I DO NOT own any of what involves the actual Jimmy Neutron shows

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I DO NOT own any of what involves the actual Jimmy Neutron shows. Which means none of the Jimmy Neutron characters and ya-da ya-da.**

Hey ya'll this story might be totally cliché but deal with it!! ;) now on with the story

"Hey, Jimmy!!" Cindy Vortex yelled. She was running on the sidewalk to catch up with Jimmy Neutron and talk to him. He was now only a few yards away. He turned around.

"Hey, Cindy," he said. _Jimmy? Since when has she called me Jimmy?_ He wondered to himself. Cindy slowed down and caught her breath.

"I was wondering if you could help me with some of my homework. Well, math at least. See…Um… I'm not doing too well, and—"

"Yeah sure, Cindy. I'll help you out," Jimmy interrupted her. He had seen that D- on her report card, and he definitely knew that her mom would not be happy about it. But since he was a genius, he could help. Besides, he was totally in love with her so he would've done it anyway.

She beamed and said, "Thanks. I owe you one! When could we start?"

"Uh, how about tonight at… 7:00?" he asked.

"Sure, where?"

"How about we do it at my house?"

"Okay. I'll be over at 7:00. Thanks again!"


	2. study?

Okay for some stupid reason, that chapter was longer and it was supposed to come out on it

Okay for some stupid reason, that chapter was longer and it was supposed to come out on it. But here's the rest of that chapter:PP so I guess you'd call it chapter 2.

I noticed some complaints, and I totally understand now, because of that. (Well not complaints but confusledment;P) So here ya go!:

"Okay! See you at 7:00!" And with that, Cindy jogged over to her house across the street. _Yes!_ Jimmy thought. He whooped in the air.

"Study _date_!" he cried. But then his hands flew to his mouth. No need for the whole world to hear him! He went into his house to get ready.

"Hey, mom!!" he yelled. "Cindy's coming here around 7:00 so I can help her with her math! So I need to know," he paused. "Are you guys going anywhere or have any plans??" His mom and dad appeared from the kitchen into the living room.

"Uh, no, honey. We don't have any plans..." Judy Neutron replied.

"Well, here...Why don't you go to a nice restaurant as a date or something? You haven't gone out in a while!" Jimmy said, emphasizing every word.

"Well, that sounds like fun!" Hugh Neutron agreed. "C'mon, Sugar-booger, let's go! It's 4:00 now, so we should start getting ready. Dinner would be at 6:30. I'll go make reservations."

"Okay, Hughy!" Jimmy's parents left the room, leaving Jimmy to go up to his room and think of things to do.

"Hey, Goddard!" Jimmy greeted his robotic dog all to happily. A screen on Goddard's chest appeared with the words typed, "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing you would understand, Goddard!" Jimmy's face had a crooked grin pasted on his face.

_Cindy, huh?_ Jimmy sighed.

"Yeah, Cindy's coming over tonight at 7:00 so I can help her with her math."

_But you don't wanna help her with her math, do you?_

"It's not that... It's just that I wanna do something _fun_ with her. Not study study." Goddard let out a bark.

Yeah I understand.

"So, Goddard, you have to be on your best behavour okay? Mom and dad are leaving at 6:00 to a restaurant."

_Yes, yes._

"Okay, now I have to get ready!"


	3. Ding! Dong!

**Disclaimer: yada yada, I don't own anything except for JIMMY NEUTRON!! Naw just kid, I only own my story, not the characters… ho-hum**

_Replies to my awesome/not-so-awesome reviews:_

_HermioneWeasleyFan: I honestly don't think it was that bad. I mean yes it was a little blunt, but it was just a stupid sentence… after all it's just a fanfic… Not the actual show… cry sorry I disappointed you…_

_Noukina, Kalsar, Acosta, Caritox: YOU GUYS' REVIEW(S) ARE AWESOME!! They encourage me to keep on going… Thanks!!_

_Vivi: Uh….NO! There will be ABSOLUTELY no "adult content"/"mature content"/whatever. I'm a Christian, and I keep my stories CLEAN._

_Freehugs: AHHA, no it doesn't take him 3 hours, but he's sooo EXCiTeD about his "date" that he wants to get ready early ;)_

_JimmyCindyLove: Sorry I forgot to add the age…It's about 15 I think… That's how I see it in a sense… : )_

* * *

Three hours later…

Jimmy's mom and dad had left already, Jimmy had been ready for some time (_**A/N wink**_), and he was about to go crazy. It was just a little past seven o'clock. Okay, even though he had looked at his watch thousands of times, it was only seven-oh-five.

"Where is she?" he almost yelled. He was pacing around in his room. Since he had grown up from his child life to his fifteen years, his interest had changed a little bit. Not only had he become very aware and noticing Cindy a lot more, but his science projects weren't the same. He'd go into his lab once or twice a week now… He was more interested in school, and life, and _Cindy_.

An inner sigh trembled through his body

_Relax. She'll be here any moment_, Goddard's screen replied. He barked out twice.

_Ding! Dong!_

"That's her!" Jimmy ran down the stairs and bounded into the living room, pulling the door open with a bang.

Much to his disappointment, Sheen stood there.

"Hey, dude," Sheen greeted Jimmy. "I was wondering if I could stop by and watch an Ultra-Lord show with me. See Libby was coming over, but I canceled because I got nervous, so I told her that I was actually busy with you…" Jimmy was upset now. He interrupted.

"Sheen! _I'm_ a little busy!" he shouted. Sheen looked Jimmy up and down.

"You are? Why?"

"None of your business!"

"But, dude, we're best friends! You can tell me ANYTHING!!"

"Not now… Maybe later…"

"Okay, but I'll remember this." And with that, Sheen walked off.

Jimmy sighed. Now Cindy just had to come. Jimmy sat down with Goddard on the living room couch.

_Ding! Dong!_

It was finally her!

Jimmy got up from the couch and ran to the door once again. He flung it open wide and there stood Libby.

"Hey there, Jimmy. I was wondering if Sheen was around. He said he'd be here, but for some reason I couldn't see why he'd cancel on last minute if he was really busy. That's just so not like him," she said, dancing a little to a song she was listening to on her iPod. One ear bud was dangling and the other in her ear.

"Hey, Libby. No Sheen just stopped by… But I think he was just nervous to have you come over. You should go find him, okay? I'm kinda busy," Jimmy replied. Libby looked crestfallen.

"Oh. I see. He shouldn't have to be worried—" The door shut in her face. "Fine!" she yelled through the blocked entrance. "Be like that!" And then she stormed off.

"Goddard!! She's still not here yet!"

_Patience is a virtue_.

Jimmy sat back down on the couch and sulked there for a little while. It was seven-fifteen. Where was Cindy?

Ding! Dong!

Yes! Yes! Yes! FINALLY!

Once again Jimmy shot up from the couch and hurriedly opened the door.

Unfortunately Carl stood there.

"What?!" Jimmy screamed. Carl looked dumbstruck.

"I—I was just wondering if you wanted to hang for a little while," he said, shocked.

"No. Carl. I'm. A. Little. Busy. Right. Now." Jimmy sucked in all his courage, trying not to yell in frustration.

"All right. See ya, Jimmy." Jimmy shut the door. He started walking off to the couch once again, but the doorbell rang. He spun around. So soon after Carl just came? He opened the door.

There stood Carl.

"Jimmy, I just wanted to say sorry for bothering—" The door banged in front of Carl's face. For sure Carl would be gone, wouldn't he? Just as Jimmy started walking towards the couch the doorbell rang for the millionth time.

Jimmy spun, opened the door and shouted, "What?!"

There stood an awed, pretty young girl, dressed in jeans and a cute blue shirt. Her blonde hair pulled back in her usual pony-tail. She had some textbooks in her arms, holding it close to her chest.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time. I know I'm twenty minutes late. My fault. But if you want me to leave that's fine," Cindy said, still awed.

Jimmy just stood there wide-eyed.

* * *

**Yes! It was wayyyyy longer. But cliffie!! lol i love those when it's me giving...lOl... Tell me what you think. I won't continue if I don't get anymore reviews. I know that may be a little mean (or a relief if you don't like it), but I just want to make sure everything's all good:)**


	4. Oh

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW THE DRILL

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW THE DRILL! I own nothing but my created story. There ya'll happy?**

_OMG YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AMAZING with reviews. I posted the story the other day asking for reviews and I get like ten or more… WOW ____ happy dance_

_Thank you: Noblesse Oblige, Caritox, Acosta, Greenleaf, Noukina, Zoey, MrMuscle, JimmyCindyLove, Miss Mudblood, Hero, Freehugs!! overwhelmed _

so I'll go and write more. If you have issues with my story, I'll try to fix 'em the best I can, but you guys have to know that it's all on the spot (like what you guys do) so sometimes I go weird (or maybe all the time—but that's not the point)… Anyway:

"C-Cindy! No-no! Come in!" Jimmy stuttered. _She looks ama-zing_, he sang to himself. Cindy entered the house and followed Jimmy's lead to the living room couch. Yes, the one that he'd been sitting on pouting, grouchy, frustrated, and just about every negative emotion. "Sorry I shouted. I thought you were someone else that has been bugging me…" He drifted off, beginning to stare at her.

Cindy felt a little self-conscious. She was very aware that Jimmy was staring at her because she had looked at him, following her gaze back to herself, and he still hadn't snapped out.

"I, uh, I brought my homework," she said. "Maybe we should get started on some of it."

Jimmy shook his head out of his reverie.

"Oh, great…" he groaned. Cindy looked at him confused. "I mean, great! Yes! Let's get started. What do you wanna do first?"

"How about we get started on math?" Cindy suggested. **(A/N that's my favorite subject)** She adjusted her position so she was now facing him on the couch. She still wasn't sure if Jimmy was okay. _But whatever._

She pulled out her math homework and got settled on the floor where Jimmy suggested they do it.

"So what's your issue here?" he asked. They were both laying on there stomachs next to each other, a little too close, but hey, Jimmy had to help her by leaning over to read the paper in the center in front of them.

Cindy blushed.

"What? What'd I say?" Jimmy asked, though inside he was glowing. He made her blush!

She ducked her head, hiding her rosy cheeks.

"No, it just sounded weird. What's my issue? It just sounded like I had a, um, problem."

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant—"

"It's okay, Jimmy! I know what you meant… It's totally fine." She looked back up at him, then back at their homework. No one said anything, so she cleared her throat, aware, again, that Jimmy was looking at her. "Uh, what's up?"

Jimmy looked at her, smiling a little bit. _Should I just tell her what I just thought?_ He asked himself. _After all, it's a stupid thought, no big deal, right?_

"I was admiring your blush," he stated bluntly. "Your face looks nice when your cheeks turn pink."

"Oh," was all the reply that came out of her. Except, she was blushing even deeper. _He likes it when I blush?_ Cindy wondered. _If he keeps this up, he'll get a whole lot more_. Then she thought, "My face looks nice? Just nice?" _Oh._

Cindy looked back down to her homework. What if Jimmy finds out I like him? Then what will happen? I gotta think fast so nothing humiliating happens.

"We should get back to our homework," she told him.

"Oh yeah…" _I JUST HINTED TO HER THAT SHE LOOKS PRETTY AND I GET A STUPID, "OH!"_ He sighed. _OH!_

Then with the first math problem he started explaining to her. Even after about ten minutes he realized he wasn't even listening to himself. All he was doing was thinking about Cindy.

"Got it?" he asked her. She nodded monotonously.

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess? Guess? I just explained how to figure out the problem, like, twice! Because I was too busy looking at—" He stopped himself from really getting into a deep situation. Cindy looked at him confused. But more was to come. "I mean, I think you could have figured it out on your own because you're so—" Again he stopped himself. He slapped his hand on the carpet. "I mean," he repeated. "For such a pr—" Again with the stumbling. "And for me to be so much in—" He was frustrating himself because he couldn't get his thoughts together to say a decent sentence, or at least one that she would approve of.

But Cindy wasn't approving at all of his un-ending sentences. She was pretty much mad at him.

"Are you calling me one of those? Am I that stupid? I'm sorry if it's taken you that long!" she started shouting.

"Long?! It's taken forever!" Jimmy shouted back. Though their faces were only inches from each other and it HAD only been ten minutes.

"Jimmy Neutron, you are such a JERK!" Cindy screamed. She scrambled onto her feet and grabbed her homework. "Never mind about helping me! I'd rather fail than learn from you, you bighead freak!" She started tumbling towards the door.

"Do you really think I care?" Jimmy huffed, following her. She didn't answer Jimmy, she just gave him a death glare.

She wasn't at the door yet, but Jimmy was right behind her.

"Well, I think you're wrong, Cindy!" She spun around, not realizing that he was so close, his face just an inch away. She eyed him.

"I haven't… even answered,… so you have no idea… what I would say to that." Her voice was even. She was having trouble breathing, because his exhales were lightly blowing on her face and it was almost more than she could bear.

"Oh really? I absolutely think that you would say, 'No! I don't think you'd care, Neutron! That's why I'm leaving!'. And then walk off." He was also having issues with her face so close, but also with now tell her the truth. The things he was about to say. "And then I'd be all sad, because I would care, and what you believe I would feel makes me really sad. Thinking I wouldn't care that you left!" he cried, exasperated. He had her walking backwards because he was getting so close. He cornered her in the opposite direction of the door. Her back was against the wall and yet his face was still as close as before. He punched the wall, but showed no pain. "You know the reason why I'd be sad about that? Well, you'd leave, so then where'd that lead us? Back to you calling me Neutron and I calling you Vortex." He chuckled a little bit. Cindy stared at him wide-eyed. "Do you know how good it feels when you call me by my first name? Do you, Cindy? I feel like we're a lot closer, that we're so close there no more stuff between us. That's why I would care if you left, _Vortex_." She was still staring at him, but she regained her self-composure.

"You were calling me names, Jimmy. You were being a jerk! Rude! I'm-I'm sorry that I'm not very smart…" Tears started welling into her eyes. _No! Please, please, please don't let me cry!_ "Because I care too, okay?" Jimmy chuckled again. She was so surprised that he was laughing.

"You honestly think I was calling you stupid and rude names? Bad words?" Cindy nodded ever so slightly, there he went again, his breath tingling her face. "Well I wasn't, Cindy. Never would I tell you that. Never would it be true." He paused, then resumed. He was trying to remember what he was telling her. "I was saying that I didn't know why you were guessing that you understood the problem because I had repeated a couple times the explanation to myself because I was so distracted staring at you." Here I go, he thought. I'm about to confess my love for a girl who just called me a bigheaded freak and jerk. Woo-hoo! "And second, I was saying I thought you'd be able to figure it out because you're so smart! And third, I was saying that for such a pretty girl you are, and because I'm so in love with you, that it just, well, surprised me. That's all." Cindy blushed crimson.

"Um, thanks…. Because, honestly, Jimmy," she started. Oh, no! Now she's gonna say that she just wants to be friends and back to normal! I ruined it for both of us! "I'm in love with you, too." Then her words came out in a rush. "And I have been… For a while. And, and…" She blushed even more. Jimmy smiled. He was a few inches taller than her, but his face was bent down and what she just told him made him bend further so that his face was only a couple of centimeter away.

"You know, your blush really does make you even more lovely. If that's even possible, of course." Cindy's blush was everlasting.

"Oh…"

"Oh?" He laughed. And then he closed the distance between them and their faces. But it only last lasted ten seconds. He pulled back. "Oh's right." Then he just stared at her, taking her in.

"Well, we better get back to my homework. Ya know, I'm kinda going to fail if we don't," Cindy said. She pushed him back with her hands and winked at him.

"That's right, that's right… Well here's how to solve this math equation. You divided four from…"


	5. Author's Note for more

**All of you have been absolutely amazing and sooooo….**

**I don't know whether to keep it like that, or to put up one last chapter... Because some of you have said keep updating (lol) and some say oh that's a great ending! It was planned originally as an ending, the last chapter, but i can add another lat chapter...maybe like an epilogue...i dunno... it would probably be a little short, but if that's what you guys want ;)**

**strangweirdo**

**TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!! lol :)**


	6. No Epilogue, But Yes Sequel

Alright so I've decided

**Alright so I've decided. No epilogue, because what Kalsar said (this had me worried) what if I ruined the story? That wouldn't be good… But I will write another one soon… It'll probably even be a sequel to this story. That way everyone'll be happy… It'll be like a wayyy longer epilogue for those of you who wanted it and then just another story or those who didn't… so yupp******** I hope you're a little happy about that… lol R&R**

**Strangeweirdo**


End file.
